Hedgehog of Zero
by BlackClouds9999
Summary: AU where the super emeralds are not powered up chaos emeralds,but different all together. Louise wishes for a powerful familiar, and she gets him, Garrett the Shadow Wing. M for strong language and some sexual content, but no lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to my first...  
Sonic: And last story.  
Shut up Sonic, I own nothing exept for my story, OCs, and Inmagination.  
Sonic: To the story.  
Hedgehog of Zero  
Chapter 1: The super emeralds  
I watched as Sonic defeated Eggman/Dr. Robotnic again for the 10th time from my shrine with the super emeralds behind me. Ever since Sonic used the super emeralds for the last time he let them scatter around the planet. I then collected them and guarded them with my life.  
My name is Garrett the Hedgehog, I am silver colored from leg to head. My black leather gloves covered my hands, with the "Holder Rings" covering my wrists of both hands. They keep me from releasing my full power. My shoes were half black, half white and had silver laces. My very long, furry tail was silver as well. My quills were rased like shadows and was black in the back. My face had no emotion at all. On my back was "Shadow Killer", my favorte sword that was zigzagged like a lightning bolt. It was all black with exeption of the handle and guard which were white. I had a yin yang symbol on my chest. My eyes were blood red, with a faint black fire in them.  
I was going to rest when the emeralds started to react. "What is happening?" I said out loud. I drow closer to the emeralds when I hered a voice.  
"I, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière,  
'What,who,why,when,where?' I thought.  
I call upon the pentagram of five elements.  
'? um, "Five?"'  
Heed my summoning...  
By this time I saw a portal of green. 'A summoning? Great, fine i'll come but not without the emeralds.' I grabbed all seven emeralds and put them in my fur with my sword and they both went into my chest and moved trough the portal.  
And bring forth my Familiar!"  
All I saw was darkness...

With those words Louise spun her wand and a explosion rang out covering most of the yard of grass, with multible students criticizing her but they all died down when they saw her familer.(I already described him/me.) And now the voices began again.

I looked around and saw humens, oh how I wanted to see them again. The worst part though was that the spoke another language. 'Damn it.' I thought, while examining my surroundings. I was in some sort of garden with a louded of pots. 'Link would LOVE this place'. The humans were dressed in strange clothing. The red head was saying sothing to the pink haired one and then she talked to the tall bald man, he seemed to disagree with her and she came up to me saying somthing I couldn't understand, then she kissed me! I couldn't believe what just happened, 'What now, all the girls jumping on my dick?'  
The next few moments were painful, with something being engraved into my head. 'HOT, HOT!' I passed out from the extreme pain...

I woke up to a pink haired human in front of me."Ow, THAT FUCKING HURT!" I yelled at the girl. She yelled back with something and grabbed a...wand? she chanted words and then a explotion hit me with full force.  
"...why did you use "Explosion" on me." I tried to stay in control, for now.  
"Wait, I can understand you, say somthing else" She said.  
"A translation spell? That was a little violent for one." I said, a little shaken from it.  
"It was to be a silencing spell, why do I fail at magic?"She said the last part quietly, but my sharp ears heard it.  
"You, failure? You can't be one to summoned the guardian of the super emeralds."  
"Super emeralds? What are thouse?"  
"Hold on, lets learn our names first. My name is Garrett the Hedgehog." I said to the girl.  
"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière-" She began.  
"Ok Louise," I cut in,"I would love to know why i'm here."  
Louise looked like she wanted to kill me for cutting in,"Your were summoned to serve as my familar and do all of my commands. I am going to rest now, wake me at dawn." she then pointed at a bascket full of cloths."Wash these."  
I tried to complain but she was asleep already. I decided to wash the damned cloths, take a walk and then meditate in her room until dawn. Then I woke her up. I went throw all of her shit and finally was outside on the wall, resting.  
'Lets see, a frog, a salamander, a dragon, a...floating eyeball...?' I was trying to think how a floating eyeball is called a "Bugbear", when Louise said, "Get me tea, familiar." 'Whatever' I thought, as I left I bumpt into a...maid...not surprised..."Sorry." I said and offered her a hand to help her back up.  
"No, I'm sorry." She said, taking my hand."Oh, are you Ms. Vallière's familiar?"  
"Yes I did you know?" I asked.  
"Summoning a unknown species can cause rumors." She adrest, while holding cake...(CAKE)  
'So they don't know what a hedgehog...' I thought while saying,"Oh, do you need help delivering that?" I said while looking at the cake.  
"No, I couldn't let you do such a task." She rsisted,but the cake was already in my hands.  
"Where does this go to?"  
She sighed, knowing she couldn't change my mind,"That table." She said while pointing at a table with a blond boy and girl at it.  
I started to it...

Oh I can fell the ass kicking from here.  
Sonic: Right...  
See all of you next time on Hedgehog of Zero.


	2. Chapter 2

Malix2: At least it's somewhat interesting. Yes, Garrett is a OC check my profile for a small description of his powers(but not spells) and weapons.  
Guest: My grammar is abyssmal? For starters it's abysmal, and it's that bad? I didn't think it was Great, but at least descent.  
Me: OK, the more reviews I get, the faster I type. I don't care if it's positive or negative, just review(have a reason if it's negative).  
I do not own anything except for Garrett, his spells, and his story.  
On to the story...  
Hedgehog of Zero  
Chapter 2: The bringer of Death  
I walked to the table and said,"Here you go,si...Wait aren't you that boy with that brown cloaked girl last night?" I remembered when I went to wash the clothing that I saw this boy kissing a girl in a brown cloak and now he was with this blond drill haired girl...'A two timing cheating bastard.' Luckily or unluckily I saw the brown cloak looking for him.'Perfect' I thought while I went to her.  
The boy babbled on about he didn't know what I was talking about and the drill questioned him about what I said. The boy then said," return to..." but I didn't hear the rest as I walked to the girl who looked around and squealed,"Guiche!...Guiche!"  
I saw my chance, just like a opening. "If your looking for Guiche he is sitting over their." By this time Guiche saw her and tried to get Montmorency away, but it felt like a giant hand grabbed him and stopped him in place. By the time I stopped using my magic it was too late for Guiche and a double slap was heard across the courtyard.  
I chuckled along with the rest of the students in the courtyard as they criticized him. He wasn't going to take that for long. "It seems like I'm going to teach you how to respect a noble." He said while turning to me. "I challenge you to a duel."  
'A duel?' "Haven't had one of those in ages, I accept your challenge, when and where?" he seemed a little shocked when I said the first part but said,  
"Vestri Court in 15 minutes." The blond stated while walking off. I easily read the future with "Future Sight", a Oblivion spell that allowed me to see the future, and walked to the court before Louise started to bitch again as I saw in such sight.  
When I reached the court Guiche was standing there, waiting for me 'heh good boy.' "I commend you for not running away." Guiche stated.  
"Lets just begin the duel." I saw in the future sight that louise would interrupted the duel if I didn't begin it.  
"I am Guiche the Bronze, your opponent will be this Valkyrie." He said while flicking his rose, dropping a pedal that turned into said Valkyrie.  
Garrett HP: 9999/9999, Valkyrie HP: 200/200  
Garrett MP: 99999/99999, Valkyrie MP: 0/0  
The Val(shortening) charged at me with it's fist preparing to punch me, but I grabbed it and threw Val at the wall to the back of me braking the wall and Val.  
Valkyrie HP: 0/200  
I quickly charged at Guiche and pulled "Shadow Killer" out of my chest and rested it on his neck.  
Guiche was stunned by the quick discard of his Valkyrie that he didn't notice me until it was too late,"I-I yield." he stammered, still stunned.  
The people in the crowd around then cheered or swore under there breath. I just had to do one more thing, restore the wall I broke. "The Fourth Gate: Restoration" After I restored the wall, I turned around to a stunned crowd.

Well, I have a couple of things to say:  
First, I want three reviews with at least something positive like "The RPG HP gauge was an excellent/great/good idea./Your grammar is improving."  
Second, Tell me the grammar mistakes and where they are.  
Third, tell me what I can improve besides grammar.  
also if you were wondering where Sonic is, he's buying his chilly dogs.  
BlackClouds out.


	3. Chapter 3

Malix2: I know, I couldn't think of anything else at the moment.  
Mr I hate znt nobles kill en: You already know since I messaged you.  
Sonic: I'm back.  
Got your damn chili dogs now?  
Sonic: Yes,(takes a bite) and their so good!  
It's time for disclaimer, I don't own anything from Sega or zero. I just own Garrett, his spells, and my mind.  
Sonic: On to the story.  
**Hedgehog of Zero**

Chapter 3: True Potential  
'Um...' I thought as I saw the people watching at me. 'Think damn it!' I tried to think of an expiation...'Let's see...Other world excuse!' By the time I thought of that the crowd disbanded and Louise was coming toward me with a confused expression. "(sigh) What is It?" I know that she hated that she didn't get a dragon...well tecnicly. by blood I am a 1/4 human, 1/4 angel, 1/4 demon, 1/4 dragon. I am just in hedgehog form for the time being.  
"Come with me familiar." she demanded, as always. so I walked with her to her room and she asked, "What are you?" She didn't ask that question yet so its time to tell "Master" what I am.  
"I am a hybrid." I stated with no emotion.  
"What is a hybrid?" Louise asked, not demanded...'good, now we're getting somewhere.'  
"A hybrid is a thing that has more than one animal DNA in it."  
"What is your "DNA" made up of?"  
"I am 1/4th human, 1/4th angel, 1/4th demon, and 1/4th dragon"  
"What are angels and demons?"  
"Angels are humans with white wings that use mostly "Life" magic..." I didn't get to finish because...  
"Their is no such thing as "Life" magic, their is only Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and the lost Void!" She semi-yelled.  
"Well, I never heard of the Void before but I think it is close to Death magic. Don't disbelieve something just because you never heard of it!" I stated but a feeling made me stop, the feeling of Death himself. That can only mean one thing...  
Louise seemed to take offence in my words. "I'm sorry...But what is a demon?"  
"That's going to have to wait for now. Something is about to happen." Out of nowhere my shadow extended from the floor and to my side.  
She yelped in surprise as my shadow seemed to extend to my side.  
"You feel it too, my shadow?" I asked, when I started my journey I was separated from my own shadow and he took his own personality and mind. He was my greatest enemy, now he's my greatest ally. He is a blacked version of me and can be a smart ass, the only feture he got from me. He used to just use others for his bidding, but in the time after I sealed him back into my body with "The Grand Seal" he changed and became nicer...slightly at least.  
"_How could I not, My original persona_." He answered with his dark voice, one of the things he did not get over. He uses one blade which is called "The Forbidden Blade" a half black, half white one edged sword with a ruby in the middle.  
"Who is this, famil...I mean Garrett?" Louise questioned again.  
"I'll explain my story to you in a minute, now I will vanish for a couple of seconds but I will come back, OK?" I stated. At that moment the room changed to a darker feel, the bed tore open, some floor boards broke, the walls now had blood scattered around, and Louise disappeared. These are the signs of the Dark World taking over. the only things here now were me, my shadow, and the true "Shadows" the dark monsters that rule this world and want to destroy everything that was created by anyone. I then sence powerful shadows coming from the court yard. "Are you ready for this, my shadow?"  
"Always." he replied, summoning "The Forbidden Blade" to his hands.  
Then we went to the court yard and found the grass was covered in blood and the walls were destroyed. The shadows were the most powerful in the sky brigade, "Gunner Lighter" which were black angels with Glock 18s in each hand. There were 20 of them.  
Garrett HP: 9,999/9,999, Garrett's Shadow(yes, that is his name.)'s HP: 29,997/29,997, all of the Gunner Lighters HP: 7,000/7,000  
Garrett MP: 99,910/99,999, Garrett's Shadow's MP: 299,997/299,997, Gunner Lighter's MP: 9,000/9,000  
I decided to travel right behind one and kick it to the ground, which it bounced off. I did this 2 more times with the same results before I kicked him in the stomach and launched him to the broken wall.  
Gunner Lighter 1 HP: 300/7,000  
My shadow was busy with the other 10, so I got one weak one and nine strong ones. Number nine decided to sneak up on me and stab me throw the chest.  
Garrett HP: 9,000/9,999  
"The Sixth Gate: Dark Explosion." I chanted and a explosion of darkness erupted from my body effectively killing four of the bastards.  
Garrett MP: 99,000/99,999  
Gunner lighters 2-5: 0/7,000  
They then charged all at once at the speed of sound...not fast enough. I traveled past the speed of light behind number 6 and cut him with shadow killer.  
Gunner Lighter 6: 3,000/7,000  
My shadow was on the last one at this moment and he cut it in half before shouting "_THEIR GOING TO FUSE!_" he shouted at me, and they joined into one body called "Omega Ice" a dark dragon that had purple scales and green cats eyes.  
Omega Ice HP:1,000,000/1,000,000  
It looked at me and flow into the air and started to charge a dark flare. I looked at my shadow and said," Plan N!" he understood the words that came out of my mouth and faded back into my body. I focused all of my energy into a ball of night and it grow until it was 9' long. Flashbacks of my past entered my mind and the spells name popped up in my head.  
"Take this, my new finishing move!" I yelled at Omega, still focusing. It responded by firing the flare at me. "**FINAL NIGHT**" I screamed at the top of my lungs and the ball of darkness responded by firing at the shadow. When the two balls collided they exploded in a grand spectacular of darkness. Not wanting to make this more difficult, I jumped at the speed of light and chanted,"The Seventh Gate: Dark Extraction" My body cells became corrupt and exploded into a beam of death that covered 50 yards. The dragon was killed easily and the spell ended with the beam being absorbed into my body. I then fell into Louise's room.'Don't remember that their' '_You don't remember fighting until you got to the dorm?_' 'No, my shadow not at all...' I lost consciousness when I heard a scream.

So...what do you people thing of the chapter? I added more combat that could be challenging and I got the excuse for a elixir from Louise in the next chapter. Now review, please.


End file.
